


Bleiben II

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Sie hatten es versucht.Fortsetzung zuBleiben





	Bleiben II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Ein kleines Geschenk, einfach mal so.

Thiel griff nach seiner Tasche. Allzu schwer war sie nicht. Ein paar Klamotten und seine Lieblingstasse. 

Sie hatten es versucht. Boerne und er. Vier Monate lang hatten sie es versucht. Aber es war eben doch etwas ganz anderes, eine richtige Beziehung miteinander zu führen, anstatt lediglich hin und wieder miteinander ins Bett zu springen. Boerne und er, sie waren so verschieden. 

_„Frank, vielleicht wäre es vernünftiger, wenn wir ...“_

_Er hatte genickt. Trennung. Ja, vielleicht wäre eine Trennung vernünftiger._

 

Er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Als er nach dem Türgriff fasste, verlor er den Kampf. Scheiße! Wenn eine Trennung vernünftiger war, dann wollte er viel lieber unvernünftig sein. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte nicht weg von Boerne, er ...

„Frank.“ Eine leise Stimme hinter ihm, die sonst meist viel lauter war.

Er drehte sich um. „Boerne.“

„Bleib bei mir.“

Die Tasche knallte auf den Boden, er flog in Boernes Arme. 

Sie hielten sich. Ganz fest hielten sie sich. Seine Tränen trockneten langsam wieder.

Er presste Boerne gegen die Wand, griff in sein Haar, drückte seine Lippen auf Boernes, und sie küssten sich immer wieder so, als wäre es das letzte Mal. 

„Wir schaffen das, Boerne. Das mit uns. Wir schaffen es.“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte.

Ihre Hände glitten ineinander, sie verschwanden ins Schlafzimmer und liebten sich die halbe Nacht.

 

 

Der Film war zu Ende. Thiel schaltete den Fernseher aus, lächelte und grub seine Nase in das weiche Haar, atmete den vertrauten und geliebten Duft tief ein.  
Boerne war wieder einmal in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Sein Boerne.

Zum Glück hatten sie damals nicht aufgegeben. Vor fast fünf Jahren.


End file.
